FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an insert mounting and a method for inserting and mounting components, formed with a connection peg, in printed wiring board holes, wherein the connection pegs of the components have a basic shape with a rectangular cross section, in particular for plug connectors or parts thereof.
When components or component elements are disposed and fixed to printed wiring boards, an insert mounting is used which has become a conventional connection technique, with which solder-free, electrically and mechanically durable connections are made in through-contacted holes of printed wiring boards. In general, the insert mounting is employed to connect one component or one connection peg to one printed wiring board hole at a time. The connection pegs of the components often have a rectangular basic cross-sectional shape and are constructed in the most diverse ways with insertion zones of the most varied cross-sectional shapes.
However, for various reasons the available space in configurations of components or component elements on printed wiring boards is extremely limited. Due to the general trend toward miniaturization, for example, more and more connection points per unit of surface area are needed on a printed wiring board. Many ground connections are needed, particularly for high frequencies. Such a great number of connection points makes it more difficult to disentangle printed wiring boards and compels the use of multilayer printed wiring boards. That is true, for instance, when ground plates that are located on opposite sides of the printed wiring board are to be connected. Previously, that required two rows of holes, which wasted space and could lessen the shielding effect. Another option was to use the connection points of one side and then the other of the printed wiring board in alternation, but that limited the remaining space available for use in signal carrying.